Please remember me
by pitaqueen
Summary: COMPLETE! SEQUEL up and running ...
1. Family Sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to someone else.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Johnny Quest fan fic.  
  
A little Background.  
  
Jessie and Johnny are the same age Johnny is older by a month. Estella lives with them, while she isn't on a dig. Hadji has left once again to rule his country. Jessie and Johnny are seniors in high school. Race and Mr. Quest have taken off again on some quest around the world. Johnny is upset because this is the week his mother died and his dad isn't here.  
  
Chapter 1 Family Sucks  
  
"Johnny, come on and get up! It's the first day of our senior year! It's going to be great I don't want tot miss a thing! Let's go!!" Jessie exclaimed happily as she pulled the covers off of Johnny's bed. Johnny just groaned as he felt the covers fly off of him. "What the... Jessie!! I am up back off! I will be ready and downstairs in five minutes, go!" Johnny exclaimed back.  
Jessie gave him a look and headed downstairs and went into the kitchen for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she noticed her father and Dr. Quest having a serious discussion with her father. "Oh great! I know that look, you two are leaving and going somewhere. The icing on that cake is that Johnny and I can't come isn't it?" Jessie interrupted the men's conversation. "Now, Jess." was all Race got out before Jessie continued on.  
"I can't believe this! You both just got back, this year is supposed to be different remember? This year we are supposed to take less business trips and spend more time at home. Remember have a normal life!!! " Jessie yelled as she got a bowl and began to pour some cereal in it. Race and Benton looked ashamed, and didn't comment on Jessie's very valid argument. The men picked up their papers and but them in their briefcases by the door. Jessie poured milk on her cereal, and sat down and began to eat when she looked at the door. "You are leaving today? How could you. When were you going to tell me and Johnny huh? Or were you even going to? Were you just going to let us come home to an empty house, and figure out for ourselves who was staying with us this time?" Jessie yelled.  
Jessie had only taken a few bites of her cereal before throwing it down the drain and washing the bowl out. Johnny had just walked in to her the last of Jessie's argument. "What's going on? Jessie I can hear you yelling all the way upstairs." Johnny said as he set his book bag down and grabbed a doughnut and a got himself a glass of milk with the milk Jessie had left out. She glared at him and grabbed her bag before speaking, "I'll be in the car. I'm driving today, we are talking my car." With that Jessie took her keys off the table and slammed the door so hard the house shook a little.  
Johnny sat at the table eating his doughnut while he watched Jessie storm out the door. Race and Benton shuddered as the door slammed. "What bee climbed up her butt? When she got me up this morning she was all smiles. Is it that time of the month?" Johnny asked as he polished off the last of his doughnut and took his plate and glass to the sink. "No, Johnny it isn't that. Jessie is upset with your father and me. Benton, I will meet you outside." Race said as he walked out the door with his travel bag and brief case. He wanted to make sure Jessie was really okay, and to say goodbye to his daughter.  
"Why does Race have his.? No dad. Tell me you aren't leaving! TELL ME! TELL ME!!!" Johnny screamed as he answered his own question. Benton came over to his only son, put a hand on his shoulder, and spoke softly, "I am sorry I have to go. I don't have a choice in the matter." "That's bull! You always have a choice!! I can't believe you; you of all people would leave this week!! Wait, I understand why you are leaving. Your job always did come before me." With that said Johnny grabbed his bag and headed out to Jessie's car.  
Race, had just moved away from his daughter's car when he saw Johnny emerge from the house. He saw the tears streaming down Johnny's face, and knew that Benton and Johnny's conversation hadn't gone well. Johnny got into Jessie's car and threw his bag in the backseat, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. "Let's go." Was all Johnny could say. Those words were all that Jessie needed, as she peeled out of the driveway leaving tire marks of where she had been. 


	2. To school we go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to someone else.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Johnny Quest fan fic. At sometimes they maybe a little ooc - out of character, this my fic and I'm doing my best is all I can say..  
  
Quick question? Is Estelle Jessie's mom? I can't remember its been awhile - well if she's not she is in this fic - lol  
  
Chapter 2 To school we go.  
  
Jessie and Johnny drove to school in silence, both of them pissed off at their respective fathers for leaving once again. Yet, as they drove Jessie knew that this trip was bothering Johnny worse then any other trip. Usually, Johnny never put up a fight when his Dad had to go gallivanting off, yet even she heard Johnny screaming at his father when she was out at the car. She knew she had to find out was it was, yet she had to approach the subject carefully.  
"Hey, do you want to skip first period and go chill at the park for a little while?" Jessie asked quietly while keeping her eyes on the road. "No, thanks Jess. I just want this day over with. I know you are excited and I am not going to ruin that for you." Johnny said as he continued to stare out the window on his side of the car. "Okay, I don't care. I know you need to talk to someone. If you don't want to talk right now that's understandable, but we will talk later." Jessie said as she pulled in to the local burger joint. "Okay, we will talk later. Why are we here though? Didn't you eat breakfast Jessie?" Johnny asked.  
"I ate; we are going to use their bathroom. Your eyes are all red, and I don't think you want anyone at school to notice so we are going to go into the bathroom and I will fix ya up! Let's go! "Jessie said as she turned off the car and hopped out. Johnny just let out a small laugh and murmured. "Thanks."  
A few minutes later they were back in the car and headed to school once again 


	3. A long day… gets longer…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to someone else.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Johnny Quest fan fic. At sometimes they maybe a little ooc - out of character, this my fic and I'm doing my best is all I can say.. Umm.. this chapter repeats itself a little bit I was a little stuck. sry  
  
Ushuaia1 - Thanks for the great review.. I can't wait for your next chapter to come up. Palin1 - I love your Johnny Quest stories and your profile. I don't think Jessie really had a crush on either boy, but that's my opinion. I can't wait for updates on your JQ fan fic. Thanks for the great review.  
  
Chapter 2: A long day. gets longer.  
Johnny had had a long day at school; they had forgotten to schedule him a lunch period but had scheduled him and extra math class instead. Not that he wanted didn't mind doing the math, it was one of his favorite subjects. He just wanted to eat his lunch, and have a little break from during this semester from hell. Taking all advanced and college level courses wasn't all it was cracked up to be.  
He had spent his gym period in the guidance office trying to get his schedule changed and a lunch added. His counselor hadn't been there that day; it was some weird new woman he had never seen before. His old guidance counselor Mrs. Gramet had gone into labor a month early so she wasn't going to be back for a while. Now he had to deal with Ms. Dunn. She was young and didn't understand the computer system and pulled up the wrong records for Johnny.  
Johnny had tried to tell her politely but she just didn't get it. She saw the word lunch on the computer and then proceeded to yell rather loudly at him for wasting her valuable time. Mr. Brooks, the head guidance counselor, poked his head in to see what the matter was. Ms. Dunn didn't see him and continued to yell at Johnny. Mr. Brooks waved to Johnny and Johnny got up and left the tiny, cramped little office.  
Mr. Brooks took Johnny into his office and pulled up Johnny's records, when the bell rang. Johnny left with the promise it would all be straightened out by tomorrow. Then his locker didn't exist, so the custodial staff promised they find him somewhere to put his stuff. Therefore, he had all his books with him making him look like a freshman instead of a senior. He finally found Jessie, and got to dump a load of his books of at her locker. He hadn't seen one of his friends all day, it was like they just weren't here which depressed Johnny a little more. He took out his lunch and started eating it during math the only real time he had been able to sit down and eat it. Yet, when Ms. Edinger caught on Johnny got sent to the vice principals office.  
After sitting in the vice principals office all period, he finally left with the secretaries word she would explain his situation. He numbly went through the rest of his classes and headed out to Jessie's car. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed and forget about this awful day. He walked to where Jessie's car had been only to find it gone. "Just great! This is the perfect way to top of the day from hell!!!" Johnny mumbled as he just sat down where Jessie's car had been. He had been sitting there for quite awhile contemplating on what he could do, when a voice said, "Hello."  
Meanwhile, Jessie had left a note with one of the office secretaries saying she was going to the burger joint and to meet her there, or find another way home. She had left the note their so they would call Johnny down and give him the note that way. She had had a great day, everything had gone her way. As she was sitting with her girls Johnny's friends came up to Jessie's booth. "Hey Jess, where's Johnny? Rick, one of Johnny's good friends asked. "I don't know. I left a note for him at the office to give to him. I tried his cell and pager but he must not have them on him. I didn't see him with them this morning." Jess replied as Jake one of Johnny's other friends walked up to the table.  
"Hey everybody, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation as I walked up. I think Johnny is still at school. I worked in the office last period of the day and your not Jessie was still sitting there. He had spent a good chunk of the day in the vice principals office, another chunk at the guidance office because his schedule is soo messed up, and the he spent another chunk with the Janitor's trying to find his locker which they finally concluded didn't exist." Jake finished. Jessie's eyes widened as her friend Sarah took up the next chunk of explaining Johnny's day.  
"Yeah, for the fall semester he has no lunch period. All his really hard advanced and college level courses are in this block of his schedule. He went in to the G.O. (Guidance Office) when I was working. Gramet had her baby early so they pulled in this elementary counselor to fill in. She pulled up the wrong schedule on the computer because she didn't know how to use it. She yelled at him till Brooks stepped in and saved him." Sara concluded.  
"Oh, no! That's terrible and I've left him at school for this long! I have to go." Jessie said as she pulled out a five dollar bill and left it on the table as she raced out the door. 


	4. Greetings and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to someone else...  
  
This is my first attempt at a Johnny Quest fan fic. At sometimes they maybe a little ooc – out of character, this my fic and I'm doing my best is all I can say.... Umm.. this chapter repeats itself a little bit I was a little stuck... sry Thanks for the great reviews...  
  
Chapter 4:  
Jessie pulled into the school lot only to find no one there. She whipped out her cell and dialed Johnny's cell as the car sat idling. "No answer? Oh wait I don't think he grabbed it. Umm... the house?" Jessie thought to her self as she dialed his cell number. After four rings, she hung up and tried the house phone, as she began to drive towards the house the route Johnny would have walked if he had had to walk home.  
  
A few minutes before....  
  
"Hi, my name is Alicia. I'm new here, so I don't know my way around here yet. You look like you could use a friend and a ride home. If you promise not to kill me... for sticking my nose in." Alicia said.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I'm Johnny Quest, and usually my best friend Jessie gives me a ride home. Yet, we had a miscommunication problem I think. Don't worry it's not your fault. Sure, I won't kill you or anything. I will give you a quick tour of the area, as you take me to the compound." Johnny said getting up.  
  
They shook hands and headed off to her car; a Dodge neon, which was a maroon reddish color. After she started the car, Johnny negotiated her out of the parking lot and around town giving her the scenic yet, including all the hotspots tour of Maine.  
  
A few hours later:  
  
Jesse had been sitting on the front porch crying when she heard a car coming up the drive. Earlier she had gotten home and run through the house and the lighthouse looking for Johnny. She finally perched her self on the front steps and cried.  
Johnny saw Jessie sitting on the porch, and knew something was wrong. As soon as Alicia stopped the car, Johnny was out and running towards the porch. Jessie met him halfway and the engulfed each other in a hug. Alicia hung back unsure of what to do after she had parked the car.  
Johnny pulled back and looked at Jessie's tear stained face. "What's wrong Jess?" Johnny asked. He had only seen her cry once, when Race was hurt and Estelle was missing.  
"You! I left you a note saying where I was going after school and that Jimmy or Jake could give you a ride over. There I was sitting at the shack, and Sara and Jake filled me in on your day. I raced out, and zoomed over to the school. You weren't their, I kept trying your cell or your pager. No answer, I tried at home and still no answer. I drove straight home and I searched the whole compound looking you. I got Bandit so riled up; I left him in the house I couldn't stand his moping and mine. Thank God, you are okay!" Jessie said as she grabbed Johnny into another hug.  
Johnny broke apart from the hug and kept an arm around her waist, as he explained what happened. "I'm sorry you were worried. I want you to meet Alicia; she gave me the ride home." Johnny said.  
Alicia came forward and small pleasantries were said, as the two girls met. Alicia said she had to be getting back, and left thanking Johnny for showing her around. 


	5. A Trip to the Cemetery…

Chapter: 5 A Trip to the Cemetery...  
  
A few hours later .... Quest Compound...  
  
Johnny had just finished the last of his homework, he sighed deeply as he shut the  
  
textbook. He cleared his desk and repacked his book bag for school tomorrow. He  
  
flopped on his bed, grabbed a couple of magazines and flipped through them. A few  
  
minutes later he was pacing the length of his room, trying to find something to do.  
  
Jessie's room was right next door, and she had heard him fidgeting. She closed her book  
  
and headed over to Johnny's room.  
  
She stood in the doorway and watched him pace, he was clearly frustrated and the  
  
four walls of his room were suffocating him. It was so obvious to see, and that was when  
  
she knew she had to get him out.  
  
"Hey, since you are done with your homework, and we both kinda suck at cooking... you want to go out?" Jessie asked as she jingled her keys.  
  
"Thanks Jessie. I need out of here right now or I am going to burst. Where you want to go?" Johnny said as he grabbed his wallet, leather jacket, and sunglasses.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you pick? My treat? C'mon feed Bandit and I will pull up around front for you. Don't forget to turn on the alarm and lock up the house, and..." Jessie said when Johnny interrupted her.  
  
"Yes master. I know master; I have left the house before master. Go grab the car; I'll be out front in a minute." Johnny said as he shooed Jessie out the door.  
  
Usually Johnny did all the driving but he just wasn't in the mood plus it was nice  
  
to have someone chauffer him around every now and then he thought as he waved  
  
goodbye to a happily fed Bandit and locked up the house. He hopped in the car and they  
  
were off to Applebee's, one of Johnny's fave restaurants.  
  
After a quite dinner, Johnny stopped at the flower shop and grabbed a bouquet of  
  
mixed flowers and two single long stemmed roses. Jessie met him at the car after she had  
  
finished paying for dinner, or rather Race had. He had given her a credit card for  
  
emergencies, and well to Johnny it was. All Jessie saw was the flowers and she knew  
  
where Johnny wanted to go.  
  
Two silent hours later Jessie pulled up at the cemetery where Johnny's mom was  
  
buried. She pulled the car down one of the lanes and about half way done she stopped.  
  
Complete, total, silence filled the car and the graveyard. Johnny breathed in and handed  
  
Jessie one of the roses he had picked up. She shot him a questioning look.  
  
"It's yellow, for friendship. I would have never survived most of my life with out you. Thank you for always being the Jessie." With that said Johnny got out of the car and walked to his mother's grave.  
  
Jessie sat in the car and a tear rolled down her cheek. She loved that boy and all  
  
he wanted was friendship, friendship. She looked out the window and saw that Johnny  
  
had stopped in front of a grave and was talking. She saw him lay down the flowers, and  
  
hug the tombstone. She watched as tears rolled down his eyes, as he talked to her. Jessie  
  
closed her eyes; she couldn't watch his heart break any more.  
  
An hour later, Johnny made his way back to the car. Jessie wiped her eyes with  
  
her sleeve and made the motion to start the car again but she felt Johnny's hand on her  
  
arm stopping her. She turned to him and he turned to her.  
  
"I know this prolly isn't the time or the place but it just feels right. I give you this last rose. Red – the color of love. I do love you, Jessie. It's not just friend love, and it more then puppy." Johnny finished as Jessie put a finger to his lips.  
  
They both leaned in and shared their first kiss, as the heavens opened and it poured. 


	6. Setteling in

Disclaimer: In chapter 1

Chapter 6: L

They broke apart and ran to the car, where they slid in and Jessie drove home. Jessie remembered getting out as he had motioned her to, she remembered him introducing her to his mom, and then the kiss.

She smiled the whole way home. She now knew she didn't have to worry about anything now that Johnny was hers. So what if he had made a new friend as long as he loved her they could do anything. Johnny looked at Jessie and knew he had done the right thing it had been time to tell her. They smiled and held hands as Jessie drove up the driveway, they got out of the car and went into the house.

They ran upstairs and changed into their jimmies, and met downstairs in the kitchen. In the kitchen Johnny got out the vanilla ice cream and the frozen strawberries which he had put in the fridge earlier. He scooped up two bowls of ice cream put plenty of strawberries on and topped it with whip cream and carried them out to the living room where Jessie had just finished putting a DVD in.

Jessie hoped up on the couch and sat next to Johnny, she covered them up with the quilt and Johnny handed her, her ice cream as the DVD started.

An hour later after a pause for bathroom breaks, dishes in dishwasher break, they settled back on the couch to finish, "Top Gun". They were both avoiding the fact that Johnny was still angry at his father and they had issues to work out but he had Jessie in his arms and that was all that mattered.

By midnight they were asleep in each other's arms, with not a care in the world until the door opened and in walked Doctor Quest and Race.


	7. Sequelville

Author's Note…

I thought they did away with this whole thing but people get away with it way to much so here goes to me getting away with it…

I didn't like chapter 5 in this story, plus I was told I had loose ends that I had to clean up... So here goes me venturing into sequelville, with How To Deal… chapter 1 is posted I hope you all enjoy it…

Major props to Levi Fiction, TribeKitten, kas7, zeilfanaat, Mak, catslyn, Vanessa S. Quest, Ushuaia1… Thanks so much for hanging in their as I worked through this story! I promise to do much better with the sequel and make ya'll proud…


End file.
